A Painting for Sanada
by ooRyuuseioo
Summary: Sanada Birthday fic!:: Atobe has a special present for Sanada. This gift disturbs Sanada since it puts him off, or rather, turns him on…I hope this is not too late


A Painting for Sanada

By ryuusei

::Sanada Birthday fic!:: Atobe has a special present for Sanada. This gift disturbs Sanada since it puts him off, or rather, turns him on…(I hope this is not too late)

Disclaimer: PoT is not my possession.

A/n: Atobe and Sanada already have an established relationship.

------------------------------

::.21st of May.::

It was Sanada Genichirou's special day. Atobe has prepared something that would shock his boyfriend. Well, maybe not exactly "shock", but at least get a strong reaction from him. Sanada was the type that would stay calm and reserved even on a special occasion like his birthday. Because of that, Atobe made something that would make Sanada not only say a simple "thank you."

-------------

It was a bright and sunny Monday morning. Sunlight filled the Atobe mansion through its large, ornate windows. Sanada Genichirou was sitting comfortably on a couch in the mansion's living room while waiting for Atobe Keigo to come out. Sanada didn't know why Atobe was so insistent into making him come over his house early that day. He knows that they have a dinner date this evening to celebrate his birthday. It was agreed that Sanada would spend the day with his family & friends. But somehow, there's a little change in plans.

Atobe opened the door and beckoned to Sanada.

"Genichirou, come and follow Ore-sama to his room."

There was something sly in Atobe's smile. Sanada noticed this and had a feeling that something was about to happen.

When they reached the door leading to Atobe's room, the young master said,

"Be awed by Ore-sama's gift for you."

The moment Sanada entered the room, he took a sharp breath because of what he saw.

Hanging on the opposite wall was a striking and handsome painting, furnished with elegant wood as its frame. The subject of the painting was Atobe Keigo, who only wore a charming smile and a light, delicate cloth around his midsection. He was lying on a luxurious recliner. Every part of Atobe, from his skin tone, muscles, body-shape and especially the face, was well-defined. It was almost a perfect copy of the real person.

Sanada was speechless. He unconsciously walked towards the painting. He was being mesmerized by it. What truly caught his attention was the expression on Atobe's face. It was something unexplainable since it was simply too beautiful. The deep blue eyes of Atobe seemed to say, _"Come closer, Genichirou. Lose yourself to me…"_

Sanada was under the painting's spell. But it was broken by Atobe's voice.

"So Genichirou, what do you think?"

Sanada's senses were coming back to him. He was too focused on Atobe's face that he didn't see right away the "general picture." He faced Atobe and said,

"Keigo! Why did you pose that way?! You barely had anything on!"

Despite the painting's spell on him, he was still "scandalized" by it. Sanada was a conservative person. He doesn't like the idea of exposing one's body for the entire world to see. He believes that people should always be clothed, even in paintings. But maybe, there can be exceptions.

"You don't like it? What a shame," Atobe said.

"I never said I 'don't like' it. It's just that…it's…revealing." And that's saying a lot, coming from Sanada.

"Oh? I didn't think you'd see it as _provocative_. I thought you'd find it more of a breath-taking work of art." There was something playful in Atobe's tone.

In all honesty, Sanada found it as both provocative and breath-taking. He liked it very much. He didn't want to dwell too much about how the painting made him warm inside and out. So, he slightly changed the subject.

Like any other painting, there must be someone who made it. Sanada thought of commending this gifted artist.

"Yes, the painting is breath-taking. Who did it?" They both looked at the masterpiece.

"My family has a resident painter. He's the one that made all the other portraits in the family's gallery. I asked him to make this one more special," Atobe said. ("asked"? more like "ordered")

"He did a great job," Sanada said, then his lips slightly moved and the words "lucky him" were almost unnoticeably formed.

Sanada may be praising the painter for his talent, but he was not fond of the idea that he had the opportunity to look at _his _Atobe for hours, at most, and in _that_ position & clothing too. Sanada wished that if he only had the talent, he would be the one painting his boyfriend.

Atobe, with his Insight, easily knew what Sanada implied when he mouthed the last two words. And so, he walked right in front of Sanada and placed his arms around the other's neck.

"Why are you getting jealous, Genichirou?" Atobe's voice was enticing.

In response, Sanada wrapped his arms around Atobe's waist and said,

"Jealous? I'm not. Why do you say so?" He was in denial.

"My Insight does not lie. Why are you getting jealous of this unnamed painter? All he can do is make a copy of Ore-sama on canvas, while you…"

Their faces were so close to each other. Atobe's voice was a little more than a whisper.

"…can do a lot more than that. You can start with saying 'thank you'."

Sanada cracked a smile and closed the small distance between him and his lover.

After their blissful and amorous kiss, Sanada first spoke.

"Thank you, Keigo."

"Happy Birthday, Genichirou. You can let go of me now." Atobe lightly pushed him. Sanada complied.

"I don't want to be keeping you from your 'date' with your family," he added.

"That reminds me. Why did you insist on showing me this early today?"

"I believe that natural lighting brings out the painting's full splendor. I'll have this delivered to your house today," Atobe replied.

"I'll be waiting for it."

-----

Before he left the mansion, Genichirou briefly kissed Keigo.

He was looking forward for their date tonight.

----------------------------

Belated Happy Birthday, Sanada!!! XD

A/n: I got this fic's idea from the chibi picture of Hyotei in episode 112.


End file.
